Talk:Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
I may be hearing things but... It sounds kind of like Phineas is singing the "Lalalalala, lalalalala" in the very beginning with Isabella, right before she sings "Oh, the weather outside is frightful". It's really soft but I think it kind of sounds like him or at the very least there's a male voice singing that with her. That's the only part in the song that I could hear it. I could be wrong, but I thought I would mention it anyway. 20:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you've mentioned it, I hear it, as well! I do also hear Phineas' (or simply an accompanying male's) voice at the 1:31 mark of the music, when she sings "All the way home I'll be warm". Here are my thoughts: During the song's production, it was planned for Phineas and Isabella to sing together, but intended to be kept 'secret' until this special's premiere - the sole purpose of that being for the surprise factor. It's certainly not a secret that we would go crazy over it! The song - and special - would further increase in popularity. I also remember hearing her laugh at one point. Someone has to evoke that, and I highly doubt it's anyone besides Phineas. Of course, these may be completely misguided notions, but it's fun to speculate. :-) Just so excited for this! Alycia 22:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If you listen closely, at 1:24, you may hear Phineas or someone say "kiss goodnight". Aw yeah! Doesn't get much better than that! 02:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Am I signed in? If not, Livin' in a fun house :::To be honest, I'm having trouble hearing that. I can hear Isabella singing and the harmony accompany her, but no Phineas! Regardless. Do you guys think this will be a duet in the special? Alycia 03:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd like to think that it could be, mainly just because of my love for Phineas and Isabella as a couple, but honestly, I find it a bit doubtful. It seems like their relationship has been toned down in a lot of Season 3 episodes. And of course, considering the way Phineas is, if they were to sing this as a duet (assuming what you're proposing is true), he would consider it as completely platonic and/or only singing it in order to get more in that Christmas spirit. :::::Sorry, I digress. I'd like to think they could sing it as a duet in the episode but I doubt they will. If they do, however, I will be extremely pleased! :) 04:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) SingingCookie :::::Please, don't feel as though you're digressing! Love hearing everyone's opinion. :) I never meant to imply Phineas would view the duet as romantic; you've captured my vision perfectly. This would be a grand opportunity for what it is - unfortunately - a typical moment shared between Phineas and Isabella. She'll attempt to sing 'Let It Snow' and allude to her feelings, he'll view it as platonic. Lather, rinse, and repeat. Regardless, the potential endearment of the scene is worth getting excited about! Alycia 04:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I heard a little of Phineas's singing. But if they do a duet, I think he may just be singing for the fact of it being a tradational kind of song, not really noticing the romantic feeling to him. He's too oblivious! ;) But, I'm quite excited for this though. I'm a Phinbella person :) PandF785 05:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::You got it! The episode premieres OnDemand Friday afternoon. If anyone would like, I can contact someone who has viewed it early, and ask about Phineas and Isabella's interaction during the song. :) Alycia 05:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::That would be great! I live in Canada and we don't get to see the episodes as soon, I am forced to look it up on youtube. But anyways, it would be nice to know how ther interactions were :)PandF785 05:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, yes, I have to agree with you there Alycia, the interactions between them are positively endearing and certainly something to be excited about. Oh, and getting information beforehand would just be wonderful! If it's not too much trouble, that is. :) This Cookie has sung 06:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I was really curious myself to see if I could hear Phineas somewhere in the song, so I got my good headset (A gaming headset for the high-quality sounds) and gave it a try. After trying other videos, putting the volume fairly high, and checking the comments where people thought that they could hear Phineas, but I think it's just a male singer. It would be interesting if they made Phineas & Isabella "together" for this part of the episode and/or song, it would make it the song more...fitting?...cause of the lyrics and stuff ya know? - Steve26113 07:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds great, everyone! I'll search for information ASAP. :) :@Steve - Yes, I concur. Considering their circumstances, a duet with Phineas would be much more effective on performance terms. Wonderful observation! :) Alycia 16:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : Just read your whole conversation, and now I couldn't be more exited for the special! Fortunately, I don't have to wait long because the episode premeirs tomorrow On Demand, which I have on my TV. If you guys would like, I'll be happy to answer any questions you have regarding Phineas' reactions/any endearing Phinbella moments encountered as well as anything about the episode itself. I can tell you that I've watched Ferb Latin, and Phineas and Isabella sing together in the song (which I can't stop listening to, by the way!) 01:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ^ That was me, sorry! Forgot to log in again. Lol. Cosette 01:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh goodness, thank you for the generous offer, Cosette! So sweet of you. :) Personally, I would love to refrain from hearing legitimate details until the premiere. Have to maintain that suspense! If it's not too much trouble to simply confirm or deny "any endearing Phinbella moments" - and I hope I speak on everyone's behalf - we would be very, very appreciative. Thank you again, Cosette! Wishing you a lovely holiday season! :) Alycia 03:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please, put spoilers on my talk page. Please. :@Alycia DON'T GO ON MY TALK PAGE :) [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 11:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'll stay away. ;) Alycia 18:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to know if there was any Phinbella moments, just don't spoil too much for me ;)PandF785 03:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone else having trouble with On Demand as I am? It's only showing "Ferb latin" and "Lotsa Latkes." I have disney channel on demand, So i know I'm using the right one. On the Time warner cable website it said it'd be on there yesterday. http://www.twondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb -Fkandfriendsthecat It does that sometimes with mine. —09MurphyM 02:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) @09MurphyM Do you know how long it will be down? I tried yesterday aswell. -Fkandfriendsthecat The special has yet to air on my Fios OnDemand, as well. Was there official acknowledgement of its November 25 premiere? If not, Disney may be refraining from that to gain more viewers for its television premeire. Because the Good Luck Charlie movie airs at 8 PM, a 7:45 PM lead-in of Phineas and Ferb would heighten the movie's popularity tenfold. Alycia 04:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, goodness. Considering Phineas hardly appeared in the song, looking back on this discussion is really humorous! Lol! Alycia 04:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Title Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the title is just Let it Snow. Again, I may be wrong. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 15:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Listed here as Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow. I think most people use Let it Snow because the actual title is long/redundant. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 15:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Expand? Where could we expand the article? Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 05:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Lyrics. I placed it because neither the album lyrics nor the episode lyrics contain the lines sung by the background singers. 05:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC)